my_total_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Cameron/All-Stars
Cameron, labeled The Wide-Eyed Bubble Boy, is a former contestant on Total Drama All-Stars as a member of the Heroic Hamsters. He later switched with Duncan and joined the Villainous Vultures until he was removed by injury. History Cameron is the fourth person to be introduced and was placed on the Heroic Hamsters. He was worried about Mike after he was hit in the head by a suitcase. While he walked to the beach, he talked with Sierra about her reason for coming back, but was visibly uncomfortable when she said she thought he'd be the first one out. Despite this, he voted for Sierra to push the baby carriage. He tried to get Svetlana to perform in the challenge, and was confused when Mike didn't shift. When he and Courtney were the last ones left to jump for their team, he informed Courtney that he had a medical condition and couldn't jump off the cliff. After their team lost, he voted for Sierra in the ensuing elimination."Heroes vs. Villains" Cameron continued to study Mike's multiple personality disorder and sought to help him in any need as he felt guilty for getting him eliminated last season, but was disturbed by the emergence of a fifth personality. Throughout the challenge, Cameron constantly neared Mike and, in the confessional, promised to keep an eye out for the new personality. He found a fedora and tried to place it on Mike to get Manitoba's treasure-hunting skills, but was confused when he didn't change. Mike informed him that he's had trouble changing into his personalities, but snapped at Cameron when he tried to get him frustrated and take off his shirt to see if they could summon Chester and Vito. Cameron tried to explain that he wanted to help Mike with his personalities, but Mike misinterpreted his words, believing that Cameron only cared about his personalities. After finding most of the pieces, Cameron and Lindsay began to assemble them. He stayed on the platform when the team searched for the final piece and was unable to place the piece as he was too short. Mike lifted Cameron so he could complete the puzzle as a way to renew their friendship and offered to help Mike find out why he couldn't access his personalities. However, in the confessional, he admitted that he was scared of the other personality."Evil Dread" That night, Cameron immediately tried to study Mike, but he insisted on getting sleep first. The next day, Cameron joined Mike, Zoey, and Lindsay in stealing food for Sam. He and Mike then helped support Sam throughout the challenge until they left him with Lindsay in a cave to avoid being targeted by the Villains. After Courtney proposed a plan that sacrificed Cameron and Mike, Cameron and Mike got separated from her and Zoey. They found them in a clearing with the Villains, but Cameron and Mike retreated into the woods. Cameron tried to shoot Gwen with a leech, but Duncan took the leech for her. He avoided Gwen's blast and found Mike in the woods, but realized that it was the fifth personality, who tried to get rid of Cameron as he believed he knew too much. In self-dense, Cameron shot the personality with a leech, reverting him back to Mike. To cover up for this, he shot himself as well. Despite his team winning, Cameron volunteered for elimination as he felt guilty for shooting Mike with a leech and felt he didn't deserve to be on the Heroes team. However, Chris decided that since Cameron acted more like a Villain and Duncan acted more like a Hero, they would switch teams. Cameron promised to help Mike from the Villains team and walked up to the Villains only to be given a harsh welcome by Gwen. Afterword, in confessional, Cameron claimed he didn't have a villainous bone in his body and practiced an evil laugh, but fell into the toilet."Saving Private Leechball" Cameron attempted to ally with Scott, but changed his mind when Scott brushed him off. Before the challenge, the teams gathered at the Mess Hall and Mike tried to talk to Cameron, but he made up an excuse to get him to leave. In the confessional, Cameron revealed that after the fifth personality scared him, he wants to keep his distance from Mike and explained that it was difficult to have friends as he never had any before. Cameron cheered on Alejandro and Gwen while his teammates insulted them. He went up against Mike, scaring him, and was thrown over the last obstacle (which the fifth personality had rigged to eliminate him). At the elimination ceremony, Mike once again attempted to talk to Cameron, but, in the confessional, he said that he didn't trust easily and that being on the Vultures team wasn't helping. As Scott had lost the challenge, Cameron offered his aid in voting for Alejandro to spare him from elimination which he agreed to, but Chris revealed that the Hamsters had to forfeit the challenge as Sam had cheated."Food Fright" The next day, Cameron ate his dinner in the outhouse confessional and talked about how he only ever trusted Zoey and Mike, but that he doesn't know if he can trust the latter anymore. After Scott returned from exile, Cameron asked if he found the invincibility statue but Scott reminded him of the conditions of their agreement. Under Heather's orders, Gwen tried to forge a fake friendship with Cameron to secure his vote to eliminate Alejandro or Jo, but ended up opening up to him until Mike interrupted their conversation. He overheard Gwen and Heather talking about their plan and chided himself for trusting a Villain. He fell and broke his glasses, but was found by Mike's fifth personality, who had emerged. The personality pretended to be Mike in order to hear out Cameron's theory that the fifth personality (which he dubbed Mal) was summoned by acts of evil and biding his time for something important. Mal threw Cameron near a pit and revealed to him that he promised Mike he wouldn't kill again to get him out of juvie and claimed that he knew what was best for Mike before dropping him over a pit. Cameron managed to hang on to a rope bridge that was broken earlier by the Villains and collapsed into a river beside Gwen, Courtney, and Duncan. He mumbled incoherently about Mike and juvie, causing Duncan to remember that he knew Mike from juvie. As he had injured his legs, Gwen was forced to carry him to the finish line, but Mal tripped her, almost costing them the challenge. As the Blue Harvest Moon ended, Mal reverted into Mike, confusing him enough for Gwen to cross with Cameron. At the elimination ceremony, Chris revealed that Cameron was too injured to continue and had to be removed, with Courtney taking his spot on the Villainous Vultures. Zoey and Gwen saw him off, but Cameron tried to back away from Mike when he approached and was flushed."Moon Madness" After his elimination, Cameron was mentioned several times. Duncan told Zoey that he had found Cameron mumbling about Mike and juvie after he fell off the cliff and theorized that Mal threw him off. Heather brought up Cameron when she told Courtney that the newbie target was on her. Mal gloated about getting rid of Cameron, comparing it to "scraping gum off his shoe.""No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition" Cameron, along with Sierra/All-Stars, Lightning and Sam returned to witness the final nine's challenge, encased in a bubble. Zoey and Mike greeted him though Cameron attempted to flee from the latter. Duncan was ecstatic about his return as he could provide confirmation that Mike was actually Mal. Cameron was terrified when Mike had to fight against his phobia, Izzy. After the challenge, Duncan lured Mike away from Cameron so that Zoey could ask him if Mike was in juvie as Mal which he confirmed, shocking her. He was escorted off the island by Chris afterwards."Suckers Punched" Zoey, upset about what Cameron told her, tells Lindsay what Cameron and Duncan (who had been eliminated) told her and vows to talk to Mike despite him avoiding her."You Regatta Be Kidding Me" Appearances * 5x01 - "Heroes vs. Villains" * 5x02 - "Evil Dread" * 5x03 - "Saving Private Leechball" * 5x04 - "Food Fright" * 5x05 - "Moon Madness" * 5x07 - "Suckers Punched" * 5x13 - "The Final Wreck-ening" References Navigational Category:A to Z Category:Heroic Hamsters Category:Total Drama All-Stars (Rewrite) contestants Category:Villainous Vultures